Epoxy products can be formed from an epoxy and a curing agent, which may be referred to as a hardener, which reacts with the epoxy. These two components chemically react, or “cure,” to form the cured epoxy product. Upon curing an epoxy composition, including the epoxy and the hardener, forms a cross-linked network.
Compositions and epoxy products formed from those compositions can have a variety of properties. These properties can depend upon the choice of epoxy, hardener, ratio of components, reaction conditions, and/or additives, if any, present in the composition. For high mechanical stress applications, the choice of these components can help to achieve a desired result.